Dramione iPod challenge
by aaliona
Summary: I had to do one of these about Draco and Hermione. The first chapter is the most recent one written, as I use this challenge as a writing practice when I need inspiration.
1. Written November 2011

**I decided to make these a series. Every once in a while I feel the need to do another iPod challenge, although I've a bit attatched to my shipping. They are listed in order of newest to oldest so you get what I consider the best first.**

_Need you now_ by Lady Antebellum

"Where are you, Draco?" Hermione whispers as she stares out the bedroom window. It's been over a week since she last saw him, and Hermione doesn't understand how so much time has passed.

It was a stupid fight. She couldn't even recall what it was about, but it hadn't been worth a split. Yet she'd yelled at him and told him to leave and never come back. It looked like Draco was listening.

Hermione Granger had kicked him out of the house exactly nine days ago, Draco realized as he stared at the clock in the Hogs Head pub. Aberforth had gotten used to seeing Draco there since he'd been there every night. His pride kept him from going back, but he didn't know how long it would last.

With a sigh, Hermione reached for floo powder. If Draco wasn't coming home, she would go to him.

Draco couldn't stand it anymore. Pride be damned, he was going home.

_Popular_ on Wicked

"Ginny," Hermione said flatly. "This isn't going to work."

Ginny sighed. "Why do you have to be so down on yourself? Think about it. How many girls have I helped in your situation?"

"A few," Hermione admitted, "but none of them had hair like this."

"None of them had their sights set as you either," Ginny acknowledged. "I'm going to make sure you get your guy. The higher prize means bigger incentive. Consider it my way of helping the world."

"You're just sick of seeing me go to work looking like someone on _What Not To Wear_."

"What's that?"

"It's a muggle TV show, but nevermind that."

Within three hours, Ginny was pulling away with a gasp. "Look at you! No one will be able to keep their hands off!"

"I doubt that," Hermione said, but she looked in the mirror anyway. "Wow."

"Draco won't be able to wait."

_Take Me Away_ By Avril Lavigne

Hermione Granger wasn't used to feeling lost. Her entire life had been a driven, focused funnel leading up to the defeat of Voldemort and her graduation from Hogwarts. Now that both were over, she didn't know what else to do. The entire Wizarding world was offering her a job, but she didn't want any of them.

She started clubbing, running off the steam that came with the mistake she made the night before graduation.

Every boy she met reminded her of him. That one had blonde hair. That one had blue eyes. The one in the corner had that sullen look. This one was moody. That one was egotistical.

She was trapped in a world. The only one who could get her out was Draco.

And he wasn't there.

_Postcard from Paris_ by The Band Perry

"That's great that you and Ron are finally dating," Ginny gushed.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, hand intertwined with the boy in question. Ron paid no mind. He was talking to Harry.

"I'll talk to you in a little while, okay?" Ginny said and bounced off.

Hermione shook her head and looked up. Her heart stopped beating.

Up ahead, she could see a man who looked absolutely gorgeous. He appeared strong and distinguished, like he didn't care what anyone thought.

But he was the newly acquitted Draco Malfoy.

Hermione told herself to stay away and clung to Ron. She spent the next year telling herself that Ron was a great boyfriend, but something in Draco's eyes that day told her she was being stupid. Being with Ron was the quickest way to throw something great away.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Ron, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You just aren't what I need anymore." And you never were.

_Headstrong_ by Trapt

"Leave me alone, Blaise," Draco growled.

'Fine," his best friend replied. "IT's not my problem if you're questioning your own manhood."

Draco whirled around. "I am not," he hissed.

"Yes, you are," Blaise said calmly, ignoring the wand clenched in Draoc's fist. "You can't imagine why she'd choose Weasley over you. After what you did before graduation and her little spiral from control, you can't fathom how that scrawny git could save her when you couldn't. You're the forbidden fruit. When she bit of you, she wasn't supposed to be able to resist coming back for more."

"Shut up," Draco snapped, physically pushing away his friend. "It's none of your business who I care for or what I'm thinking. You don't want to push this Blaise."

"Oh I know," he rolled his eyes. "You'll fight me. We'll duel. You'll win. I don't care."

"What?"

"Stop playing yourself, Draco. You want her, and you know you should be doing everything possible to win her."

_Beware! Cougar !_ by The Academy Is…

"What did you do to my son?" Draco hissed at a parent-teacher conference.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione replied calmly.

"I found a journal." Draco paused as though expecting her to break down and confess. She didn't. "My son has been keeping a journal. And it's all. About. You."

"That's slightly disturbing, Mr. Malfoy," she replied. "It's not good if your son is fanaticizing about me."

"He's not," Draco hissed, getting in her face. "I can tell this really happened.

The close distance shook her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "He started it, if it makes a difference. I know it's wrong, but… He reminds me of you."

Draco sighed. "Whatever we had in our youth is gone, Granger."

"Weasley."

"Even worse. You need to stop. Doesn't your daughter fancy him?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes, and she doesn't understand why he doesn't want her."

"She needs to have him."

**Please review. Even if you hated every one of them, I'd really like to know why. I consider these more of a writing challenge than a drabble collection. Help me improve my writing. :)**


	2. Written September 2011

**AN: I used Pandora Radio for this one so a couple of the songs are a little strange.**

_Beautiful Soul_ by Jesse McCartney

"Hello, Hermione," I said with a smile.

She stopped short before revolving around to face me, confusion written everywhere. Weasley and Potter stood on either side of her, ready to pounce. "What do you want?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Can't I simply say hello?"

"I guess so." She turned away and continued to her next class. Potter and Weasley each took a turn to glare at me before following.

I don't know what it is. Something about her has changed this year. I've never met a girl who's so… beautiful. I want to be with her, no one else. No one else is as warm, as intelligent, as witty, as beautiful. It must be her.

Our conversation repeats and repeats until…

"Hello… Draco."

_Thank Goodness_ by Wicked

What are we going to do? Hermione pondered to herself. Most of Wizarding Britain was now in hiding. Voldemort was out and about, freely proclaiming his hatred for muggles and muggleborns. Something must be done.

"It's time for a celebration," Ron declared at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Every had a wonderful time until Harry started in on the story of how Hermione had bravely allowed herself to be tortured by Bellatrix and Draco while prisoners escaped.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. "That's not how it went. Draco didn't do anything"

He shook his head. "People like to think that deatheaters don't have hearts. It's better this way."

"Just like our engagement?"

He winced. "Well, yes." His eyes widened. "You want this, don't you?"

She smiled. "Of course Ronald. Why wouldn't I?"

He grinned and walked away to speak to Harry. "It's not like I love someone else," she whispered. Hermione grabbed a firewhiskey. "It's better this way," she sighed. "This is how I always wanted it. Ron and I are together. I don't need to worry about Draco and how he tried to protect me. It's time to be happy."

_Part of Your World_ by Little Mermaid

Draco Malfoy had a secret. A secret so powerful not even his mother could know it.

He collected muggle artifacts.

It had started when his mother had taken him shopping. They'd walked only a couple blocks in muggle London, but it had been enough. He'd picked up a newspaper page and seen the still photos. Intrigued, he'd taken it home. Now he had an entire room full of things his parents would have heart attacks over.

But Draco wanted more.

To know the items was not the same as knowing the culture. Only one person could teach him that, as far as he was concerned.

Hermione Granger.

_Before he cheats _by Carrie Underwood

"I can change," Draco had insisted. "It was one time, and I was drunk. I think I was imperio'ed too."

Hermione had sighed and said, "This is your one chance. If you screw up, it's over."

Guess what? Hermione thought bitterly to herself after she'd caught him twice more. He couldn't change.

She would have her revenge. He went to a club with Blaise for drinks. She found his broom.

It was a Firebolt 2, and he loved it more than life itself.

Hermione took her wand and scored burn marks all up and down the wood. She seared off half the straw on the end. She made it unrecognizable. Serves him right, she thought triumphantly.

_Realize_ by Colbie Caillat

Hermione Granger had spent years in denial. She liked _Ron_. She wanted _Ron_. She couldn't possibly feel anything but loathing for Draco Malfoy… could she?

Their seventh year she finally accepted the facts. Draco being nice to her with the war being over was only part of it. She needed someone to love her, and it certainly wasn't Ron. She spent more and more time with Draco, hinting at how much she enjoyed his company. They were both single; it should have been obvious to him. It wasn't.

She finally plucked up her courage. "Hey Draco, would you go to the Seventh Year Ball with me?"

He smiled, "Sure." Her heart soared until he continued. "There's nothing wrong with two friends without dates going together."

She put on a brave face, but mentally slapped herself. Ron wasn't an exception. Boys were _all_ oblivious. Draco included.

**AN: I'm so happy. Every one of these is over 100 words. Big surprise the 6 minute song is 200. Some of them were a real strain to finish in time. A couple I was truly speed writing the last 30 seconds.**


	3. Written January 2010

**AN: This was done well over a year ago, but I felt it would be better to leave it hear as a showcase of my writing improving than to take it down. If you feel no need to suffer through the short, barely-there plots, be my guest.**

_Naked_ by Avril Lavigne

Hermione's P.O.V.

What is it about you, Draco? Everyone else falls for the "brainy self-assured girl" routine. Something about you slips me out of my charade.

When we're alone, it's like my mask and outer layer are removed. I feel naked, but in a good way. Where I normally be self-conscious, I feel like I could dance, let others see the me hidden inside.

_I'd Lie_ by Taylor Swift

Hermione grabbed his hand. "We'll be late," she tells him.

Draco laughs, "They won't start without us."

At the party, she waits. He doesn't ask her to dance. They just came as friends. She claims to have no romantic ties to him. The other girls know all of this.

Hermione thinks to herself, _I can ramble off random facts that he takes for granted I know. The other girls in this room couldn't begin to guess. Gods! I love him, but I just can't admit it to anyone!_

Draco approached her. "Hey Hermione, want to dance?"

_Hands_ by Jewel **(This one was tough. I spent the first thirty seconds trying to find a plot.)**

Draco's P.O.V

"The war won't last forever," I tell her. "We can be together then."

She shakes her head in disbelief. "How can you stay so damn optimistic?" she demands. "You're wanted by You-know-who. Before your dad died, he disowned you. Why bother with life?'

I kiss her and reply, "I can picture a future with you. I may not be of much use right now, but we're winning. How much longer can the Dark Lord hold out?"

She kisses me, "If you say so. Our life will be pretty nice."

_Don't Tell Me_ by Avril Lavigne

Hermione's P.O.V.

We kiss as he drops me off. It feels nice, but I'm the only one who wants it to end there. I don't want to go to bed with him.

A couple glasses of champagne later and I have to force myself to my senses. I make him leave. It might be hard for him, being such a playboy and all, but I am not and never will be Pansy. It's me or her type. He has to choose because I _won't_ be both.

_Whyyawannabringmedown_ by Kelly Clarkson

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Get away, Draco!" I scream. He grabs my arm and I shake him off. "No! I get no pleasure when you do this."

"Liar!" he yells. "You know you love it as much as me."

"Not after! I'm always sore from your bruises. I'm sick of you coming back for more before I'm ready. Why do you keep me under such tight lock and key?"

_Unfaithful_ by Rihanna

I'm such a liar! When I left the house, Ron knew I wasn't going to see Ginny. Ron knows I'm with another guy. He just doesn't know it's Draco.

Draco told me over and over not to worry. I can't help it. It kills Ron. When I'm with Draco, I see why it's worth it. The rest of the time, I'm worried about Ron. I just can't seem to break either off. I need Draco, but he's such a playboy. He won't support and love me like Ron does.


End file.
